The present invention relates generally to systems for interrogation of electronic devices, and more particularly to a system for interrogating electronic devices and an enclosure with multiple cables and connectors for connecting to any of various electronic devices to a computer.
Law enforcement personnel, first responders, military personnel, intelligence agents, and others sometimes need to extract data from mobile devices for investigative purposes. Systems have been developed that download data from mobile devices, such as mobile phones. However, different mobile devices have different connectors and storage devices, and have different protocols for accessing their content.
To determine a connector and protocol for communicating with the mobile device, systems often require a user to specifically identify the model of the mobile device. This can be tedious and time-consuming for the user. Further, generally systems download all the information from the mobile device before displaying the data to the user and enabling the user to search and interpret the data. In investigative applications, waiting for all the data to download may require that the mobile device be brought to a forensic lab.
Systems and methods are needed to quickly and easily connect to and interrogate the content of mobile devices.